


Christmas Party Hijinx

by im2old4this (Tmich)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle is tipsy from too many long island ice teas, Blow Jobs, Bonding for Rumpel/Henry, Cavorting, Christmas Party, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fun, Rumpel is no longer the Dark One, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmich/pseuds/im2old4this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. & Mrs. Gold are invited to attend a Christmas party hosted by Regina. Rumple refuses to attend, until his wife offers him a deal. Hijinx ensue between the pair. Will Regina catch them red-handed? Will Belle hold up her end of the deal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Party Hijinx

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, any of its characters or venues etc. Borrowing for entertainment purposes only :D
> 
> Warning: This o/s contains smutty goodness and adult themes. If that’s not your thing … please don’t read it.
> 
> A/N: My good friend and super awesome beta Charlotte Ashmore gave me a prompt: Regina finds Rumple and Belle in a compromising position at her own Christmas Party! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope everyone enjoys. Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought :D

 

 

 

        “Rumple, you’re acting like a child,” she scolded as she turned her back to him, a signal for him to zip her dress. “Regina is excited about this party.  She finally has people she considers as friends and she wants to be a good hostess.”

        As he zipped her dress he ran his free hand up her back and under her hair, moving it to the side so he could kiss the nape of her neck.  
“I don’t care about Regina, I care about doing this,” he said softly and continued to kiss and rub her neck.

        “Ahhhh, Rumple. That’s not fair,” she whined and reluctantly wriggled away from his touch.  
        He thought for sure that would work. He crossed his arms and pouted, “Regina is a pretentious bore and her house has a sickeningly sweet scent of apples.”  
        Belle tried not to giggle, his temperament resembling that of a ten year old.   “Henry will be there. You don’t want to disappoint your grandson, do you?”  

        He didn’t budge, replying, “We’ll get Henry and take him for pizza, a movie, and that place where he gets games for the X-station. We can even get one for our place so he can play when he stays over.”

        She hid her smile again.  She’d given up long ago correcting him on this. The man was 300 years old, he deserved a break on some things.  
“Well, if not for Henry, will you go for me, please?” she asked, batting her eyelashes playfully.  
        “Belle, love, I always want to please you, but this is going too far.  I’m not going and that’s final!”  
        She moved in closer to him and stood on her toes, placing her hands on his chest.  Her chin came to rest on his shoulder, her lips grazing his ear as she spoke, “If you go with me to the party, I will please _you_.”  
        He groaned and pulled away to look at her face. His eyebrows shot up questioningly, “Mrs. Gold, what are you saying?”  
        “What I’m saying, is that I’d like to propose a deal, Mr. Gold.”  She moved her hand down and cupped him through his trousers, giving a light squeeze.    
        He wanted to give the spiel, something about parties being struck? No, that wasn’t it. He was struggling to speak due to where she was resting her hand.  She waited for him to speak, but he just stood there. “Well, well, Rumpelstiltskin, the most cunning and ruthless deal maker who has ever lived is speechless. What’s the matter, sweetheart, cat got your tongue?” She practically purred the words in his ear.  “The terms are very simple, Rumple. You do what I want, go the party and later I will do what you want, _anything_ you want.”  
        He dropped his sullen attitude and limped to the closet as quickly as his legs could carry him.  Belle wondered if he had ever moved that fast.

 

X**X**X**X**X

 

        Belle left the kitchen, drink in hand, to look for Rumple. She smiled when she found him with Henry. They had settled in a corner between the Christmas tree and the piano. Between them was a small table which held a chess board, a board that was clearly in Rum’s favor.  She kept to a distance, watching. Every smile he gave his grandson melted her heart. He was always so kind and gentle to her and Henry. He would do anything for the two of them.  Since he had been released from the dark curse, his kindness was slowly spreading, encompassing more than just the two of them.

        She was falling in love all over again. He was constantly surprising her in little ways she could never have imagined. The man she always knew was under the mask was free. He even had new light in his eyes. Happiness, she thought, true happiness. He had been too blinded by the curse to ever experience true happiness.  She had to go to him.  
        “Henry,” she said as she walked up, “your mom is looking for you, dear.”    
        “Oh ok, Grandpa is winning, anyway,” he said as he got up to look for his mother.  
        As Henry left, Belle gently moved the table and sat on Rumple’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. Her breath tickled his ear delightfully as she whispered, “I’ve been watching you tonight, handsome, and I was wondering….”  
        “Hey Gramma Belle,” Henry interrupted, “my mom said she wasn’t looking for me” and he sat back down to resume the game.  
        “Oh,” Belle replied, “Which mom did you ask?”  
        “I asked Emma, she said she didn’t need anything.”  
        “It was Regina, dear. I’m sorry I forgot to be specific.”  
        Henry huffed and got up in search of Regina.  
        “You’re a terrible liar sweetheart. What has gotten into you?” Rumple asked suspiciously, as he eyed her drink. “What are these, and how many have you had?”  
        “These? Oh it’s just a new iced tea Leroy suggested I try, and I’ve had a few. Why? They’re delicious.  Now be quiet while I talk. Henry doesn’t have another mother for me to send him off to.  I have two gifts for you; one you get now and one later.”    
        She handed him her drink, “Hold this, will ya?” She stood and strategically placed herself between the piano and the wall.  Effectively shielding herself from view of anyone else, but in a perfect place for Rum to enjoy the show.  She put her hands on the hem of her dark blue cocktail dress and raised it quite a bit. She turned her back to him and his breath caught in his throat as he saw her gold panties.  She knew they were his favorite. With her back turned to him she began to slowly shimmy the thong down her legs, and finally bending over slowly and far more than necessary to get them past her heels.  She smiled smugly as she turned to see the shock written on his handsome face.  Righting her skirt, she moved back to his lap, reaching for his cane to tie her panties around the golden handle.  She leaned into his ear, “The panties are your first gift, darling, but you know these are a matching set so come find me and you get the bra too.”  
        “Perhaps we should leave, dear.”   Who was making these drinks for her, anyway?  
        Belle never used his weaknesses against him, but this time, the seductress in her won over. “You’ll have to catch me first,” she said with a giggle as she stood up. She took two steps away and turned her head to speak to him over her shoulder, “By the way, Mr. Gold, here comes your grandson, I suggest you throw the game. I’ll be waiting.”  
        Rum sat in stunned silence, watching her as she sauntered away.  
        “Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa!?”  Rum shook his head to clear his thoughts and saw that Henry had resumed his place in the chair across from him.  “Hey, Grandpa? Are you ok? Your face is really red.” Ever since his grandpa had been in the coma, Henry worried over Rum.  He would stop by the shop every day after school just to chat.  
        Gold was really making an effort to be truthful with him. He could lie and say, no I don’t feel well, let’s continue this game another time, but he didn’t want to start that.  He was even afraid of little lies. Rum looked at Henry, in awe of how quickly he had grown up. He wasn’t a baby anymore.  
        “You’re 16 now, right?”  
        “Yes sir,” Henry replied.  
        “And the girl you were talking with in the kitchen, is she your girlfriend?”  
        Henry looked away sheepishly, “Uh… well yes, sir.”  
        “Oh, I see,” Rumpelstiltskin replied.  “You know, Henry, I saw you steal away to the study for what I assume was a quick Christmas kiss. …”  
        “Grandpa, uh I know I shouldn’t have.  It was just an innocent kiss…”  
        Rum interrupted, “Relax, Lad, I’m not going to rat you out. If you promise me one thing.   I know you have two moms, your other grandpa Charming, and even Mary Margaret to talk to, but I am always here for you, if you need to talk, or have questions. Promise me, if you need me you will come to me.”  
        Once again, Henry had a blush creep up his face and he smiled a shy smile. “Thanks Grandpa, you’ve got a deal.”  
        Rum smiled. “I mean I _am_ the oldest, and I clearly have the hottest wife.”  
        Henry laughed, “Yeah, it is a bit awkward. I mean the time I forgot my homework and Gramma Belle brought it to me, the boys at school talked about her for several days.”  
        Rum chuckled. “Speaking of my hot wife, when you asked me if I was ok, it’s because she was over here flirting with me, pretty hard.  She uh, basically asked me to steal away to the study for um, er…. a Christmas kiss.”  
        “Ewwww! Grandpa! I don’t need to know everything!” Henry wrinkled his nose and made the telltale sign of disgusted teenager.  
        Rumple laughed heartily. “I guess you’ll understand if I ask to continue this match later?”  
        Henry did his best to mask the slight bit of uncomfortable feelings.  He didn’t want to think about that, but he wasn’t dumb, he knew things… so he forced a smile. “Yeah, I understand.”  
        His grandpa got ready to stand and reached for his cane, realizing Belle’s gold panties were still tied to it. He quickly untied them and tucked them away in jacket pocket hoping Henry hadn’t noticed. The boy was 16 and clearly knew something about the birds and the bees, but he didn’t need that image to scar him. As Rum stood and walked past Henry, he ruffled his hair. Henry called to him before he got out of earshot, “Grandpa, I’ll cover for you.”

 

X**X**X**X**X

  
        Now, where could his Belle have gone? She said she’d be waiting, but where, he wasn’t sure. The study seemed to be a popular place to steal away for a kiss.  He found his way to the study and went inside. “Belle?” he called quietly. She didn’t answer.  He took, one last look around the room before he went off in search of his temptress.  The kitchen, dining room and piano room, where he had just left Henry, were bustling with holiday cheer and obviously those were not good choices for their tryst.  He walked towards the foyer and looked at the stairs, hating the thought of climbing those, but where else could she have gone?  
        When he finally reached the top of the stairs, he was relieved to see the party had not yet made its way up to the second floor.  He called to Belle once again, peeking in rooms as he made his way down the hall.   After several empty rooms, he heard a faint giggle.  That minx, she was hiding from him.  He called out to her again with a silly sing-song voice, reminiscent of the imp of the dark castle.  
        “Be-elle, where are you?”  
        Once more he heard her giggle, and he followed the sound. As he opened the door cautiously, his mouth went dry and he felt his desire surge at what he saw.  Her shoes were on the floor just inside the door, a few feet from those lay her dress, and lastly the gold lace bra she had promised to him as his second gift of the evening.  He smiled as he remembered the first gift, the gold lace panties he had pocketed earlier.  She left him a trail that led to the closet, a trail that ended with the sweetest treasure, his Belle, naked and giggling.   He took a deep breath as he grasped the door knobs to the walk-in, and pulled open the double doors to the closet with a flourish … and there she stood, in the closet wearing nothing but a mischievous smile.  
        He tried to speak, but she reached to grab his tie, pulling him into the closet and into her embrace.  She kissed him firmly, and he wrapped his arms about her, relishing the softness of her skin under his hands as he rested them on her gloriously naked body.    
        When she allowed him to break free from the kiss, he took stock of the hiding place she had chosen. “Belle, is this Regina’s closet? Are we in _Regina’s_ bedroom?”  
        Belle was laughing too hard to answer.  Free from the dark curse or not, he still harbored some small ill feelings towards Regina. After what she had put his Belle through, how could he not?  
        Any other time he would have loved the idea, Regina knowing he and his Belle had made love in her room. In her closet, on her floor, hell even in her bed.  She’d be so infuriated she may even burn the house down rather than set foot in that room ever again.  
        But Belle was a little tipsy. He refused to let her do something she would regret.  He could hardly believe his own ears as he muttered the most ridiculous words ever. “B-Belle, sweetheart, maybe you should p-put your clothes on. As beautiful as you are, and as tempted as I am, perhaps we could continue this fun at home?”    
        “Nope” was all she said as she peppered his face with kisses while trying to divest him of his suit coat. He quirked his eyebrow at her. He’d have to cash in his deal, even though this was not what he’d had in mind.  “Belle, I want to claim my end of the deal, now.” He was having difficulty speaking with her lips on his and her hands fumbling to loosen his tie. “Belle, you said you’d do anything, right? Let’s go home. I’m trying to be the man you deserve, the man to protect your honor. I want to be the kind of man that puts his own wants aside to help make good decisions when maybe you’re not in the best frame of mind.” He knew his mistake the moment he uttered the words. Uh-oh  
        “Oh no you don’t, Rumpelstiltskin! No one makes my decisions for me!! Have you not figured that out by now?   If you want me to go home now, you’ll have to carry me down stairs and through the kitchen, naked as the day I was born.” She stamped her cute little foot and he had to chuckle. “And as for trying to redeem your end of the deal, you forgot to inquire on one very important detail in the terms; time frame.  Besides you haven’t completely fulfilled your end of our deal.  The party isn’t over yet.”  
        He was beginning to see she may just have her wits about her after all.  “Well, look who is getting quite adept in the art of making a deal?  I’ll have to remember to be more careful next time you propose a bargain.”  
        “So … are you going to ask me to get dressed again, or just let me have what I want?” She smirked as he looked her up and down, his appreciative gaze sweeping hotly over her naked body. She was impatient so she added the words she knew he could never refuse, “Please, Rumple? I want you,” she cooed.  “Please, let me have you. Please?”

        He nearly growled as she begged for him, and he started to rip off his shirt, but she placed her hands on his to still his movements.  “Let me, I want to _unwrap_ you.  It is Christmas after all … She slowly began to unbutton his top button, while licking at his neck.  This was going to be torture for them both but she was determined to drive him mad.  She made her way down the rest of his buttons, and as she exposed his chest, she pressed her breasts to him.  He reached to caress the tops of her breasts, and she took his hands in hers, pressing them to her face and kissing his palms before whispering in his ear, “Rum, I want to finish unwrapping you, and if you start to touch me like that, I’m afraid I’ll have to abandon the idea. I fear all I’ll be able to do is have you drop your trousers and bend me over.” She smirked as he heard the breath hitch in his throat. She knew exactly what she was doing.  “I spent so much time downstairs, just admiring how handsome you are, and thinking how badly I wanted to get you out of this suit. I wanted to take my time and admire you. You’re so beautiful.”

He let his hands rest awkwardly at his sides, twitching with want to touch her.  Almost in disbelief.  It still made white hot lust surge through his body to hear of how she saw him through her eyes.  Only she would see him as beautiful and desirable.  Only his perfect little love.  After spending centuries as the Dark One, he couldn’t imagine even one thing he could have done to deserve such a pure and perfect love.

        She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, kissing each one as she did. She peppered his chest with kisses, and began trailing more down his tummy until she had to kneel before him, resting her hands on his hips.  She continued to lick and kiss his waist as she gently tugged the waistband of his trousers and underwear down just enough to tease at the spot where the elastic had left its mark.. She felt him begin to sway a bit, so she steadied him by placing her hands on the back of his thighs, nuzzling her face into his crotch as she slid her hands up his legs, reaching his ass and giving it a squeeze.

        He let out a loud moan, and she felt her own desire steadily rising to a fevered pitch within her. “Rum, darling, how is your leg? Should we move to a place where we you can sit?”

His fingers delved into her hair, his nails gently trailing over her scalp as he wished for nothing more than to join her on the floor, to press her soft curves to his lean lines and bury himself in her scorching heat.

        “Belle, believe me when I say my leg is the last thing on my mind,” he said with a wicked grin.  
        “Well … it _is_ on my mind. I don’t want you to be in pain.”  Her lips pursed into a moue of disdain, worry evident in her cerulean eyes.  “Besides, it’s beginning to get a little stifling in this closet, and I’d like to see you relaxed,” she said, glancing past his hip to the room beyond through the partially open door.  “The bed is only a few feet away; is that ok?” she asked as she gently guided him to take a few steps backward.  
        He looked down at her, naked and kneeling before him, and he wasn’t sure he could force his feet to move at all.  At her gentle urging, he took his first step back and nearly came undone right then as she dropped to all fours and seductively crawled towards him. He was mesmerized by the gentle sway of her backside and the smoldering heat in her eyes, not realizing he was even moving until the backs of his knees bumped into the bed.  He lost his balance and landed on the mattress with a little ‘oomph’, the breath knocked out of him, but his darkened gaze unable to leave his temptress.

        Belle’s eyes bored into his as her hands came to rest upon his knees, the heat of her hands searing him through his trousers as they moved up his thighs and to the waistband where she freed the button and slowly lowered the zipper.  She smiled wantonly as she pushed him back against the duvet and pressed her lips to his belly, sucking greedily at his flesh just beneath his belly button.

        She grabbed at his waistband, and he raised his hips so she could move his pants down his hips and past his thighs, exposing him. His breath caught in his throat as her tongue quickly made a path from just below his navel to the head of his cock. He let out a groan as she toyed with him, alternating between circling the head of his tumescent shaft and flicking her tongue across his tip. She pulled back, looked up, and smiled smugly at him, knowing full well she was driving him mad.  She brought her hands up under his hips, squeezing his ass and urged him to thrust upwards towards her as she wrapped her lips tightly around his cock. She finally plunged her hot wet mouth down on him, taking in all of his length. He cried out in pleasure, loudly, as she repeated the motion a few more times, each time her hands urging his hips upwards as her mouth came down on him.  He watched her in awe as she slowly sucked her way from the base of his shaft up to his tip, watching her head bob and sway from side to side before finally releasing him from her mouth.  

        She crawled up over him, purposefully dragging her breasts across his body as she made her way up to kiss his cheek. “Do you like that sweetheart?”

        He made unintelligible noises mixed with grunts, and he nodded his head quickly in what she could only interpret to mean yes. She giggled, thoroughly enjoying the view of the powerful man which lay before her.  The man that she had reduced to nothing more than a quivering, shaking heap. She moved one leg over his to sit astride his lap and she eased forward, tilting her hips to the perfect angle so his cock was lightly rubbing over her slick entrance.  “Rum?” she asked as she continued the same movements. He didn't answer, he just lay there twitching and moaning, his entire being consumed by her.

        “Rum!” she called to him again.

        “Belle” he cried out “Please, please, please, darling, I can't take it anymore.” He brought his firm hands up to her thighs and pressed her down, hard.

 

XXX***XXX

 

        “Henry, can you come here, please?” Regina called to him from the kitchen.

        “Yes, ma’am?”

        “Would you please go into the study and get my checkbook? I left it in my desk drawer, and I need to pay Granny for catering the party.”

        Henry’s face drew tightened in discomfort, feeling his heart lodge in his throat. Oh God, Grandpa was in there. What could he do? Stall … somehow he’d have to stall.  

        “Ok, I’ll be right back,” he said as he tried to think of what he could do. He slowly walked in the direction of the study, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching him. He did say he’d cover for his grandpa, but more importantly, he did _not_ want to have to go in there. He was out of view from everyone so he just stood there for a minute, counting, singing his favorite song to himself, anything he could do to pass time.  

        “Mom! Your checkbook is not in the study!” he called out rather loudly, in hopes that Grandpa would hear and take the hint. Surely it didn’t take _that_ long for a Christmas kiss. He walked back to the kitchen and met Regina on the way. “Mom, I couldn’t find it, It's not in there.”

        “Henry, it certainly is in there, that's where I always keep it,” she insisted.

        “I’m sorry mom. I don't know what to tell you; it's not in there. I’m not a baby, mom. I know how to look in a drawer. Maybe it’s upstairs? Is it in the desk in your bedroom?”

        “Maybe so.” She said as she headed towards the bottom of the stairs.

As she got halfway up the stairs Regina heard a strange banging noise. What the hell was that? Had someone broken in? She stood silently still and turned her ear toward the direction of the noise. She listened carefully and heard some moaning and a female with an unmistakable accent crying out to a deity … several in fact.  

        It was coming from her bedroom!  She reached the top of the stairs and cautiously approached her bedroom.  No one should be upstairs, and really, she couldn’t think of anyone who would violate her rules.  They respected her now … somewhat, at least.  They were guests in her home, after all, enjoying her food and drink - especially the drink, it seemed - so who?  She threw open the door to her bedroom and was stunned by what she saw, her lips parting in a horrified gasp.

        It was too much for her to comprehend.  It actually turned her stomach and she trembled with rage.  “What the fuck are you two doing in my bed?” Regina screamed, seething with anger.

        “That’s precisely what we are doing in your bed, dearie … fucking.” Rumpelstiltskin hadn’t lost his snark, yet he wasn’t as eloquent as he knew he could be.  Thankfully, his beloved had stopped her sensual movements and given him a moment to come back to himself.  Enough to deal with Regina.

        Belle giggled, and added, “If you don’t know, then you’re obviously not doing it right.”

        “You two get the fuck off my bed!” she screeched.  “Oh god, I’ll have bleach it, no, I’ll have to burn it now.”  The Queen stared at a spot on the wall over Belle’s left shoulder, unable to look directly at the couple.

        “Oh please, give it a rest, your majesty,” Belle sneered, crossing her left arm over her breasts as she trailed the nails of her other over her husband’s quivering belly.  “After the things you’ve done. Terrible things to us, to me, separating us, locking me away for all those years.”  Her voice hardened.  “Stealing. My. Heart! to hurt Rumpel!”  She took a deep breath to steady herself, some of her buzz burning off with her rising anger.  

Finally, she continued in a calmer tone.  “I hardly think this compares. Unless you plan on sticking around to enjoy the show, I suggest you leave us alone for a few more minutes.”

        Regina fumed.  She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this angry, which only made it harder to hold her own darkness at bay as she slammed the door and ran down the stairs yelling, “That bastard!  He probably had this planned!  Oh my god, I have to move, gouge out my eyes. I’ll never get that out of my head!”  
        “What in the hell are you talking about?” Emma asked as Regina nearly knocked her over as she stomped through the kitchen.  
        The queen balled her hands into fists at her side, her long blood red nails digging painfully into her palms. “I just caught Belle and Gold having sex, in my bed.”  
        “Seriously?” Emma gaped at her, emerald eyes flaring wide.  “Oh - did you see him? I mean I have kind of always wondered what he has going on under that suit.” She shrugged at Regina’s horrified scowl. “Belle sure likes it. Oh god did you get a little peek or the full monty?” Emma laughed hysterically as she quizzed Regina, unable to hide her amusement any longer.

        “Emma! No, I did not see that much!!  Why are you laughing? You think this is funny? What’s wrong with you?”  Regina asked.

        “What’s funny?” Henry asked as he walked into the kitchen.

        “Nothing,” they said in unison.

        “Ok, you don't have to be all weird. All you had to say was that is was adult stuff.” He gave them both a long puzzled look before headed to the bottom of the stairs only to have Emma step in front of him.

        “Woah, kid. Don’t go up there,” she warned, placing a restraining hand upon his shoulder.

        Regina looked at Emma and smirked. “Not so funny now, is it?”

        “Henry, why don’t you see if Snow needs any help with little Neal?” Emma said, maneuvering her son in the opposite direction with a little push.

        “Wow, whatever you guys are hiding, it must be big.” he said as he walked away shaking his head.

        “Well, did you just leave them up there, doing it, on your bed?”  Emma asked with a silly grin spreading across her face.  She was still trying to rub it in a little too much for Regina’s liking.

        “Emma!” Regina cried in exasperation, throwing her hands up.  “Of course I did, but they didn’t seem to want to cease their activities, and I sure as hell wasn't going to go in and drag them out. Gold, naked? No thanks.” Regina scrunched up her face and let out a shiver.

 

XXX***XXX

 

        They heard the thump of his cane and turned to see a giggling, flushed Belle holding his arm as they made their way down the stairs. Even if they hadn’t been caught in the act, her smudged lipstick, and Gold’s unevenly buttoned shirt made it impossible to deny what those two had been up to. As they stepped down into the kitchen, Regina awkwardly busied herself rearranging small sandwiches on a platter.  Emma, on the other hand, had a huge smile on her face as she approached them.  “Gold, I gotta hand it to you, you must have some moves going on, getting Belle to agree to…”

        Belle took a step towards Emma, showing a boldness she rarely displayed as she raised her chin. “Actually, this was my idea. He tried to talk me out if it.” She reached for his hand and brought it to her lips, adding, “and it seems I can be _very_ persuasive.”

        Gold smirked and kissed her cheek, “Indeed you can, sweetheart. Are you ready to go home?” She just nodded and he placed his hand at the small of her back as they walked out of the kitchen. Before they were out of sight completely, Belle looked over her shoulder smugly and said, “Oh and Emma, as far as moves go, you have no idea.”

        “Wow, what’s gotten into her?” Emma asked, arching a brow at the queen.  

        “I have no idea, but you should have heard the things she said to me. Things I have tried to forget. I am afraid she is right, and I should probably talk to her, tomorrow. Tonight, I’ve got see if  Leroy will haul that mattress away.”

 

XXX***XXX

 

        “Belle, love, hold my arm.”  He didn’t know how much she’d had to drink but he didn't want to take any chances. “Let’s get you upstairs and in the bed, ok?”  He pointed her towards the stairs, his arm wrapped securely about her waist.  As tipsy as she was, he couldn’t allow her to try to traverse the stairs by herself.  What a pair they made.

        “Oh yeah, baby,” she giggled. “You’ve got a deal to claim, don’t you?”

        “No deals tonight; you need to rest,” he insisted, fighting off a fresh surge of lust as she nuzzled beneath his ear.  “Let’s get these clothes off.”  He ushered her to the bedroom and gestured for her to sit on the bed.

        “Oh take them off, tiger,” she purred, her eyes darkening with desire.  “You ready to go again?”  She threw her head back and laughed heartily, emitting a small snort.  Rum hid his smile, trying not to laugh at her poor tiger impersonation and just bent down to take off her shoes.

        “Belle, do you remember how many of Leroy’s teas you had?”

        “I don’t remember, but do we have any? Can you make some? I like those. Can I have another?” she gushed out.

        “Not tonight sweetheart; perhaps another day. The only thing you should drink right now is water. First, stand up for me, ok?” Doing as he asked, she threw her arms around his neck, pressing closer as his deft fingers unzipped her dress. “I love you,” she murmured lazily.  

        “Belle, love, back up a wee bit so I can get this dress around your shoulders and down so you can step out of it.”    

        After they successfully removed her dress she sat back down and starting scooting backward toward the head of the bed, both of them fumbling with the duvet.  

        Rumpel left her for a moment to retrieve her pajamas from the dresser, confident she wouldn’t roll out of the bed and harm herself. “Belle, let’s get your pajamas on before you get under the covers.’

        “Nuh-uh, I’m sleepy,” she whined. “Can’t you just get in the bed with me?” she asked, her eyes heavily lidded and a cute scrunch to her nose.  

        “Sure,” he said with a smile, “just let me get you a glass of water and some aspirin, you may have a bit of a headache later”.

        He had to chuckle when he returned with the water. She was out cold. Of course she was, he thought, she’d had very little experience with things like this. It would only take a few drinks to render her tipsy.  Even when she’d lived with him in the Dark Castle, she hadn’t been one to imbibe in strong spirits.  That damned dwarf, he thought menacingly.  His little wife had gone straight from the Enchanted Forest to being locked away. His anger flared at the thought of his Belle shriveling away in that, dark, dingy cell, but he pushed the thought away. She was home now - with him - and that was all that mattered.  

        He removed his shoes, got into the bed, and scooted towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder with a gentle shake. “Belle, sit up for me. Here.” He handed her the aspirin and the water. “Take these, ok?”

        She sat up and did as he asked without question.  When she had drunk it all, he took the glass from her and reached to place it on the bedside table. He left her to rest as he changed for bed, smiling happily at the thought that he’d had the rare chance to take care of her for a change.  She slung her arm across his chest as he pulled her to his side, her warm weight and even breathing lulling him into slumber.

 

XXX***XXX

 

        Belle closed her eyes tighter, and stirred awake as the sun came creeping in from the small opening in the drapes.

        “Good morning, sunshine,” he said, her husband’s voice coming from an odd direction. Something felt off, she thought as she slowly opened her eyes to find her face pressed to his shin and her arm wrapped around his legs.

        “Rum! Why aren’t you naked?”  She glanced down at herself.  “Better yet … why aren’t I?  I distinctly remember you taking off my clothes,” she grumbled.  “And why am I down here clinging to your legs?” She asked as she sat up, moving back to her spot on the bed.

        “Well, I didn’t want you to get cold,” he said, pulling her into the warmth and comfort of his arms.  “Do you feel better?”

        “Yes, I do feel much better,” she assured him as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you so much for taking care of me. If I had known Leroy’s damn teas were going to do all that, I’d have skipped them altogether. It’s just they were so good, and it didn't dawn on me they contained that much alcohol.”  

        “You’re perfectly welcome, sweetheart. I love taking care of you,” he murmured as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple.  “Belle, do you remember the party? I need to apologize.”  

        “Yes,” she admitted as her face heated with embarrassment. “I remember it all and don’t you start with that ridiculous notion that you took advantage! If I recall you made quite the effort to change my mind and I made quite the effort to persuade you.”

        “Aye, indeed you did, love. You were incredibly difficult to resist, and I had an amazing time.”

        She snuggled deeper into his embrace and pressed a warm kiss to his stubbled jaw.  “And ohhh … I am so sorry I ruined our chance at making good on that deal. I’m afraid I robbed you of getting what you wanted.”

        “Oh Belle,” he said as he took both of her hands in his. “I don’t need some deal to get what I want.” He brought her hands to his lips, kissing her wedding ring. “I already have everything a man could hope for … you.”

        Tears burned her eyes, “Oh, Rumple, that’s quite possibly the sweetest thing I have ever heard.”  Belle surrendered happily as his lips claimed hers, a sweet silent declaration of their love.  “I love you so much, Rum.” She brought her hand up to stroke his stubbled cheek.  “I thank the gods for sending you to me that day we made our deal.”

        “And I love you too, my darling wife.”  

        They settled back on the pillows and he wrapped her in his arms.  Neither spoke for a long while, they simply basked in the quiet glow of their love.  No words could ever convey the depth of emotion between them.

        Finally, Rum spoke. “Belle? There is one thing I’d like.”

        She smiled at the hesitancy in his voice. “Of course; I said anything you wanted, Rumple.”

        “You know that thing we have discussed doing for a quite a while now?”

        Belle stiffened and held her breath for a moment. Could he be serious? “Rum, you don’t mean it, do you?”

        “Yes, I do. But  I will not have you consent to this as part of some deal. This will have to be a decision we make, together.”

        “Are you sure, Rum?” she asked nervously, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest.  She could barely contain her excitement.

        “Oh yes, I’ve given it a great deal of thought.  I’m not getting any younger you know, especially since I am no longer under the Dark One’s curse. You realize I will begin to age again?”

        “I don’t want to rush.”  

        “Belle, I’m not rushing, I’m not afraid anymore. It’s time, I'm sure of it. Will you start a family with me?” he asked, tears rolling down cheeks.

        “Now?” she asked with a wicked grin, her touch gentle as she wiped away his tears.

        He nodded, his hand sliding possessively over her belly as he pulled her closer.  “If it is your wish.  They say Christmas is a time of new beginnings.  What say you and I begin the next chapter of our life?”

        Her eyes darkened with desire.  She couldn’t think of anything she’d rather do than make a baby with the man who’d so thoroughly stolen her heart.  “I’d like that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 


End file.
